Night Will Fall
by Huntsmaster
Summary: As Kid and Liz's crumbles, Maka and Soul's grows. It has been one year since the DWMA's last battle and the students have become too accustomed to peace. And in the aftermath of a war, chaos rises master minded by the... Huntsmaster. I don't own Soul Eater but be sure to review!
1. Weaker and Stronger

_Kid's mansion_

"Dammit, Kid!" Liz yelled, "Why are you like this?!"

"I'm sorry." Kid said weakly with Liz standing over him.

"This is the sixth time you've blew off diner and I'm really getting annoyed." Liz yelled staring down at Kid. It was 3 AM and Liz had been waiting for Kid to get home and go out to diner since seven o' clock. Their relationship was slowly dying after Liz had moved out with Patty. Liz felt that she sort of had to care of Kid and his OCD so she and Patty moved into and apartment near Maka's. Kid had been incredibly lonely at started to cling to Liz. Liz then said Kid was being _too _clingy and told her she needed space; Kid took it the wrong. He thought the relationship was over but it wasn't until now.

"Well," Kid was starting to retaliate, "You think I like working until 3 AM?! No! I hate it! I just want to come home to you, or Patty, but you moved out and I have to come home to an empty manor! So just shut up!"

"You were getting too needy when I was still here and we dating. I just needed some space and wanted to be independent but apparently that's too much to ask." Liz yelled the running out the front door.

"Liz, wait! I'm sorry!" Kid yelled after though he knew it was useless. Kid went back inside, sat down on his couch, and broke down crying. He didn't want to lose Liz. He loved her but wanted to respect that she wanted to be alone. Kid decided he should just go to sleep and talk to her in the morning.

_DWMA 7 AM_

Soul sat awkwardly between a very angry Kid and Liz. Liz glared at Kid as he tried to glare back with all his will. Kid loved Liz and could never resent her no matter how hard he tried but Kid didn't want to appear weak.

Soul squirmed as he could feel he tension between them; it was driving him crazy. Stein was talking about something when Soul made a weird grunting noise, obviously overacting to Kid and Liz's feud.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" Stein asked not really caring is something was wrong, but merely annoyed that Soul interrupted him when explaining how to dissect a zebra.

"No…" Soul said trying to keep his cool while really freaking out on the inside.

"Very well then," Stein said then continuing on to his lecture. Soul was trying to calm himself down thinking about how cool it would be to go out to dinner or be assigned an important mission or… Liz pulling Soul over and kissing him roughly stopped soul's thinking short. Soul squirmed and tried to escape but Liz must have really wanted that kiss. Kid, looking furious, then grabbed Maka and kissed her while still glaring at Liz.

"Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz: I think you all should take the day off." Stein said before anybody could notice the incident.

The four exited the school Liz and Kid _still _glaring at each other. Soul and Maka walked away from the angry couple in silence both trying to comprehend to what had just happened. Soul was just as confused as Maka but Soul felt worse for kissing Liz even if it wasn't his fault.

Soul and Maka sat across from each other on either side of the table in Maka's living room. They were still both shocked from the kissing incident and were looking down in silence.

"So just to be perfectly clear," Soul started, "Liz forced a kiss on me and Kid forced a kiss on you- wait that didn't turn out right."

"Yes. That is exactly what happened it just, Soul, you made it sound like rape."

"Yeah…" Soul said, "Well obviously Kid and Liz are not dating any more, unlike you and me." Soul smiled and then leaned over to kiss Maka.

"I could've guessed that." Maka said flatly. Maka couldn't help but feel bad for Kid and how he broke up with Liz. Maka really wanted to this work with Soul and so did Soul so they always put their relationship first; even before a mission. Soul felt even worse for than Maka. Soul would never want to go through the pain of losing Maka, not to death but just from a relationship.

"Gah," Soul said, "I feel horrible for Kid; I couldn't imagine losing you Maka." Maka smiled at Soul and went over to kiss him.

"That's so corny but so cute." Maka said making Soul blush and turn away. Soul stared into Maka's eyes and then toppled on top of her pressing his lips against hers. At first, Maka tried to protest but then gave into Soul. Soul couldn't resist Maka so he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra then sucking on her tits. Soul noticed that since the first time he'd slept with her three years ago, her tits were small but they've definitely grown.

But after a while of that Soul got bored of that too and ripped Maka's skirt and panties off. Soul took off his pants and boxers and in another second thrusted himself into Maka. A while back Maka would squirm and moan but since their sex life had been active lately they'd both grown used to it.

Soul went faster and faster into Maka until he couldn't hold back anymore and cummed in Maka as she did as well. Their juices mixed as Soul exited Maka and licked it up growling as he did. Soul wanted to seem big but then collapsed on the ground from exhaustion with Maka by his side.


	2. Resistance

_DWMA holding cell_

Kid awoke in a dark room exactly like the one they had held Chrona in a long while ago. He was confused on what happened because it was so sudden that he was imprisoned.

"I demand to know why I am in here?! I am a Grim Reaper!" Kid yelled to his captors. Kid could see their shadows through the window in the door. Silence gave an ominous feeling of death. Kid did not want to be in the same situation that Ash had been in about three years ago. "What is this?! I demand to know!" Kid demanded again but his captors acted as if he wasn't there.

"_What the hell happened?" _Kid thought.

_Death City_

The city was in ruins but not reduced to rubble. You could clearly see it was a city but every window, building, or structure was damaged or cracked. The DWMA was completely defaced with many pieces broken off. From one of the horns that shot out from the DMWA, to many of the horrified and angry civilians, Lord Death had been chained to the horn.

Exactly two years after the first attack on the DWMA by the Alchemists, a reformed version of the Alchemists attacked with the help of the Kishin: Verdun. Nightgale was actually alive and then went on to somehow creating a Kishin without the DWMA knowing. Of course, Nightgale had help from the Huntsmaster with the task of collecting souls for Verdun and conquering Death City. They came back the second time with over 10,000 soldiers and easily overcame Death City. The Huntsmaster took on Sid, Stein, and Mifune all at once, victor: the Huntsmaster.

Together Verdun and Nightgale were able to capture Lord Death and the next day: Nightgale and Verdun publicly humiliated Lord Death with the chains. And there Lord Death would hang to make an example for those who defied the Alchemists.

The 10,000 soldiers apprehended many of the students as at least 75% percent of Nightgale's soldiers were specially trained. Some students were captured in their sleep, like Kid, and were kept unconscious until the Alchemists had a firm grip on Death City. All who defied were either killed on spot or captured but there still was a resistance in Death City, losing numbers and running out of resources but defiant.

"Surrender, we have you surrounded." The ninja looking guard said, dressed in a black jump suit holding a katana. Five other guards stood around Brandon all hold various weapons. Brandon stood calmly holding a small curved knife like some one would hold a combat knife.

Brandon was an average sized boy of 21 dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt and a red flannel as an over shirt. Brandon had short brown hair that was scattered and messy. Brandon had deep, blue eyes filled with anger and hatred for the Alchemists. And for all Brandon knew: he was the last remaining member of the resistance.

"No." Brandon said. Brandon dodged the guards' attacks and swiftly ended all their lives. Brandon looked at the dead bodies in disgust when he realized what he had to do. Brandon needed reinforcements and he needed to free them as quickly as he could. The seven greatest academy students were all captured about three months ago when the reign of the Alchemists had first started.

_DWMA cellblock area_

It was nightfall when Brandon had successfully infiltrated the DWMA, under Alchemist control, and was on his way to free the other students, Stein, Sid, and Spirit. Brandon killed the guards and got the keys then looked around trying to find anyone. Brandon looked into a cell and found Death the Kid. Brandon quickly unlocked the cell and shook Kid awake.

"What? Who?" Kid said looking around quite confused by seeing Brandon. "Who are you?"

"I'll explain later. But right now- we need to go!" Brandon said unlocking Kid manacles. "Let's get your weapons." Kid and Brandon ran through the dark corridors looking for Liz and Patty. They found Liz and Patty, barely wearing anything, only their panties, a little ripped, and their bras. "Oh, God." Brandon said coming to the realization of what most likely happened.


	3. Slaughter

_DWMA cellblock area_

"I'll kill them! I'LL KILL WHO EVER DID THIS!" Kid yelled as Brandon tackled Kid. Kid stared at Liz and Patty in their underwear with a very angry scowl.

"Shut up! We're going to get caught if you yell like that!" Brandon whisper yelled. Brandon frowned at the naked Liz and Patty, undid their shackles and gave Liz his flannel. Kid did the same to Patty with his black collared shirt. They tried to get the two girls on their feet but couldn't. "I'll go find some one else to help us, you stay here and protect them." Brandon then ran off.

Kid had never been so furious in his entire life. There was no telling what he would do if he found the people who did this, he'd break every bone in their body and burn them alive while they had their finger nails ripped off. Anger swelled through Kid as he attempted to wake up Liz and Patty to no prevail.

Brandon came back with Spirit, Stein, Maka, and Soul. "I also freed Black*Star and Tsubaki so they're freeing the others. But we need to go: now!" Kid and Soul helped Liz and Patty up as Brandon led the way out. They only ran into a few guards but were lucky enough not to have run into the Huntsmaster, Nightgale, or Verdun.

_Streets of Death City_

They all escaped into the city streets as Brandon's group met up with Black*Star's group. They chatted a bit and Brandon explained who he was. They all stopped as Nightgale stepped into the middle of the street, the Huntsmaster on one side and Verdun on the other. In response all the weapons transformed into weapons into their meisters hands'.

"Well." Nightgale said, "Let us begin." Nightgale's troops flooded into the streets as the third full scale was broke out in Death City. The Huntsmaster was battling Stein and the others while Maka went for Verdun using her Kishin Hunter. Many of the others had to fight the ground troops or Nightgale.

Black*Star fought in an animalistic nature going through hundreds of soldiers. This time he was determined not to be undermined be lowly pests that were able to defeat him once.

Kid was beating soldiers to death at twice the speed of Black*Star for the sick things any of them might have done to Liz or Patty. Anger flowed through his blood making his eyes burn with endless rage until every possible subject for raping Liz and Patty is dead.

The battle was reaching its climax when Maka was dueling furiously with the Kishin. Them going back and forth, neither of them really making any ground. Soul knew that they had to win this else one of them would die. He couldn't stand leaving her, as Maka couldn't stand leaving him. Soul knew they were meant for each other.

When Nightgale saw how Verdun was doing, he knew he needed to intervene. When Nightgale jumped onto the roof the Maka and Verdun the fighting on the Huntsmaster appeared behind him.

"Farewell, my lord." The Huntsmaster said in a distorted voice from behind his mask as everybody watched. The Huntsmaster then whispered something to Nightgale. Not one second after, a hole was blasted through his chest as it erupted with blood. The Huntsmaster didn't even lift a finger as it looked exactly like an invisible sword ran directly through Nightgale's chest. Every person there stopped fighting to watch the Huntsmaster's grave betrayal.

"Well, my work here is done. Nightgale has a bounty on him and I have a permit to apprehend or kill Nightgale and if you attempt to harm me it will be a federal offence and I have authority to kill." The Huntsmaster said flatly. Many of Nightgale's former soldiers rushed the Huntsmaster but he only had to swing a couple times to kill nearly five hundred. "I may see some of you later on some other assassination or bounty I may have to do, anyway, goodbye!" The Huntsmaster walked down the boulevard and out of Death City.


	4. Painfully Obvious

_Death City_

With Nightgale dead and the Huntsmaster gone, the Kishin Verdun was quickly overpowered and killed. While his madness was great, those who couldn't take the madness were evacuated to underground Death City. So intern, the Kishin was dealt with swiftly and Death City denizens started repairing buildings as soon as the battle was over.

People helped by tending to the wounded, replacing cracked bricks, and disposing of the dead. There were close to 10,000 dead bodies lain all over the streets of Death City from the massive battle that had just ended. Luckily none had died because of the fact that it ended quickly enough after the Huntsmaster assassinated Nightgale. Many people thought that without the Huntsmaster, the DWMA would have lost that battle.

Stein was currently in charge of the DWMA and Death City with Lord Death dead. Many thought he was the most fit to lead while he may not have been the best people person they could've had. Stein was kind but also firm so things were definitely going to charge; many unsure if these new rules would have a positive affect. No one new what these rules would be yet, but Stein did announce that there would be change.

Death the Kid was put in charge of some things; he was the heir to the throne. But for now, Stein was in charge while things were being sorted out. Kid sat in an empty schoolroom with his head down thinking about how the Huntsmaster killed Nightgale, and with such ease. The Huntsmaster didn't even do anything; Nightgale just exploded. It was a weight on his conscience just knowing that the DWMA was victorious only on the account of an unexpected event. But, even worse: Kid saw the Huntsmaster's soul. His soul was massive but so calm like and entire tsunami with no ripples or waves in it at all. Kid assumed that if the Huntsmaster really wanted to, he could've taken down the entire DWMA alone. The Huntsmaster was far more powerful than the last time Kid had seen him. It made Kid worry that there were people more powerful than Kishins. Also, the threat of one single person taking down the DWMA was a horrible thought.

"GAH!" Kid screamed aloud. All these thought were horrible; he just wanted to escape it all. There was a knife on the desk. Kid picked it up and brought it to his throat, running the blade lightly against his neck. _"What is this?" _Kid thought.

"Odd, isn't it?" A distorted voice said from behind. Kid turned to see the Huntsmaster standing next to him. Kid looked at him then looked back to the knife in his hand. "The madness I create can even induce a Grim Reaper to consider suicide. Yet, I am not even a Kishin." Kid's reality was shattered.

"_How could I let him sneak up on me." _ Kid thought. Kid dropped the blade and turned to look at the Huntsmaster.

"I have your attention, good. You will do everything I say." The Huntsmaster said.

"Why do you need me?" Kid replied. "You already have the power to take down the DWMA."

"I'm not that powerful." He said. "Plus, I only need you to do one thing." The Huntsmaster looked away and then looked back to Kid again.

"Just tell me what? And, can you take of that stupid mask? That voice distorter is annoying me." Kid said.

"I must remain anonymous and I need to leave soon so let me just tell you what I need you to do." The Huntsmaster said. "Kill Brandon. That is the only thing I need you and after that you will never hear from me again." Kid was shocked at this request but wondered if it was the right thing to do. "If you don't comply, I will have to do something about your precious Liz. That's right, I have somehow acquired information about that _subject._"

"Fuck you." Kid snapped.

"So you want me to kill Liz?" The Huntsmaster said.

"Good. You have until dawn. Farewell, Death the Kid." The Huntsmaster smiled from within his mask and then merely disappeared into thin air leaving Kid face the painfully obvious decision that the Huntsmaster had given him.


	5. Evidence

Just as he lied down into bed, it became dark in the small apartment Brandon Cain had assumed until the real ones were being rebuilt. He was truly happy even though his family had been hurt; he was glad they weren't dead and that he had saved Death City. Brandon wasn't the kind of man to boast so he was elated when Death the Kid had suggested a party in his honor and that he is enrolled immediately in the DWMA. Brandon was a good man that only wanted the best for others even at the detriment of himself but he did feel that he deserved more.

Brandon was about to fall into sleep as he heard a soft noise.

"_Something is wrong." _He thought as he picked up the curved knife from under his bed. Brandon got out of bed and lurked into the shadows to see this unknown specter. Brandon was in his room as he viewed a shadow behind him that loomed in the moonlight. Brandon turned to see a dark figure poised to attack.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Brandon asked but the man in the shadows said nothing. He only stepped out into the moonlight to reveal three, horizontal stripes. Brandon immediately realized who it was. "This is how you repay me for saving you and your weapons? Why?" Kid said nothing.

Brandon prepared himself knowing that Kid would be a tough opponent, even without his weapons. Brandon knew that this must've been a secret mission behind many peoples back. If Kid didn't even trust his weapons so that he could ensure the success of the mission then some other party must have assigned this.

Kid lunged for him but Brandon dodged the attack and slashed Kid in the side with his blade. Kid was off, by a lot lazily attacking Brandon and Brandon was slowly wearing Kid down as crimson blood covered the floor. Brandon could have finished Kid then and there but he couldn't do that. Instead Brandon tackled Kid to the ground and pinned him to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Brandon asked but Kid said nothing. Brandon was a smart guy so he tried to think why Kid would do this.

"_Common. Ok, so I know Kid likes Liz and would never want to leave her yet he's taking the chance of attacking me with the possibility of death. I must assume that some one with great power is threatening Kid by using Liz and having Kid to kill me. But whoever is behind this knows that either I'm going to die, or Liz will die making Kid go into depression making the academy suffer. Kid might even kill himself! Only one person could know this much about myself but…" _All of theses thoughts came to Brandon in a split second, as he knew who did this.

Kid jumped up from underneath Brandon and took him by surprise blasting him in the nose with a full force kick. Brandon stumbled back recoiling from the blow. Brandon couldn't kill Kid, he just couldn't. Brandon allowed himself to be beaten by Kid.

"_Dammit. Damn you…" _Brandon couldn't finish his thought as Kid landed the finishing blow straight to Brandon's throat.

Brandon's eyes stared lifelessly into space as Kid removed his hand from Brandon's throat. Kid stood up and got off Brandon's body, crying. He had killed Brandon in an act of cold blood but it was to save Liz so it was okay right?

Kid looked at Brandon's body as he sat down on his bed thinking.

"_I killed Brandon. I killed Brandon. I killed Brandon. Why would I do that? To save Liz: I had to Kill Brandon. NO!" _Kid thought as he recalled the thought of killing himself. A familiar madness entered his mind.

"Hello again, Kid." The Huntsmaster said as he walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "You won't have to worry about this. I will cover up the evidence and even erase your memory if you want." The Huntsmaster said to Kid. Kid nodded as he and the Huntsmaster swiftly went back to his mansion.

_Kid's mansion_

"Are you ready?" The Huntsmaster said to Kid. Kid nodded waiting for the second when he would finally forget what he did. "Ad by the way, this is most likely you'll ever hear the _annoying _this distorted voice or see this _pathetic _mask." Kid nodded again still waiting to forget.

The Huntsmaster's palm glowed with a dark aura continually growing larger. The Huntsmaster swiftly palmed Kid in the forehead leaving the aura upon Kid's head.

"In the morning, you will remember nothing but I must now go to cover the fact that you killed Brandon." Kids vision faded as he went to bed knowing he killed Brandon but hoping he wouldn't in the morning.


	6. Awakened

_Kid's mansion_

Kid woke up not happy nor angry at what had happened with the war. He still had a lot to work out in the aftermath including Liz. That was the last thing he wanted to do; talk to Liz. Liz and Patty were staying with him while they were recovering from the event that happened. They hadn't woken up in over twelve hours but Kid guessed they needed the rest.

Kid got dressed and went down stairs to get some cereal. As he was pouring the milk into his bowl, Kid felt like he had forgot something. Kid thought back to what he had done the previous day until he remembered the Huntsmaster's deal.

"SHIT!" Kid yelled aloud running up stairs into the room was staying in. Liz laid there in peace: breathing. Kid walked up to her and sat down by her side but found a note.

_Dear Death the Kid,_

_I have decided to let Liz live on the account that I have killed Brandon myself. You will never hear from me again unless you're forced to kill me. Anyway, farewell! _

_Sincerely, Huntsmaster_

Kid broke down crying into Liz's shoulder thanking the Huntsmaster, wherever he was, that he had killed…

"_No… He meant for this to happen, I lose either way but I had to pick the lesser of two evils and just live with the fact that I picked my girlfriend over a person I just met. Girlfriend, damn." _Kid remembered that he and Liz had broken up just recently but liked to think that he and Liz were still together.

"Kid." Liz mumbled trying to smile. She looked very worn out and tired like she had spent all night studying.

"Liz!" Kid exclaimed, "Your better I hope."

"Much better." Liz said, "I just needed rest after…" Liz trailed and turned away looking embarrassed and ashamed. Kid tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Liz pushed it off and kept her head down.

"Should you consider therapy?" Kid asked Liz softly.

"You think this can just be settled with therapy?! NO! THEY RAPED ME! ALL THOSE MEN JUST ENTERED THAT ROOM AND USED ME AS A PLAY TOY!" Liz screeched at Kid. Kid immediately recoiled at her verbal attack feeling horrible that he'd only made matters worse. "Kid, I'm sorry." Liz said lightly touching Kid's face. "I didn't mean to…" Kid looked into Liz's eyes and lust within them.

Other matters would have to wait; Liz was on the top of with list.


	7. Revived

_Death City_

It was 11:59 at Death City and just as every body was settling down to go to bed a shady man walks into Death City. He enters the front gates and strolls down the boulevard like he owned the city. As the moon changed overhead, it made the man's shadow dance upon the buildings on either side of him. He walked in silence and sat on the front steps of the DWMA waiting for some one to notice him.

The man noticed a girl walking toward him alone in the shadows. It was Maka when he instantly recognized her pigtails, skirt, and coat. He watched her wander toward him in much leisure. As Maka walked up to the mysterious man she stopped in horror.

Maka was frozen in like she was seeing a dead man walk, which she was.

"How…" Maka said in horror.

"It seems so impossible doesn't it?" He said in a familiar voice. "I will explain to the others, Maka. But you really should take it easy, you look like you've seen a ghost." The man said casually. "I'll talk to them in the morning but for now I'm glad to be back.

Maka walked back to her apartment with the imprint of that horribly average soul.

**The rest is coming.**


	8. Home

_DWMA in class_

"And that is how you would dissect a squirrel." Stein had finally finished his lecture but at that moment an unknown visitor burst through the door.

Everybody stood around the same man they had stood around only a year before except not at his funeral. He looked mostly the same but that he looked more fit and defined. Not like he was buff but in the way that he was lean. He still wore his black v-neck that fit perfectly and his black skinny jeans. Every article of clothing was the same except that he wasn't wearing his grey hoodie; this exposed his lean but strong arms. His facial feature were same but with multiple small scratches.

Black*Star pushed through the crowd in quite a fuss along with his partner Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. The group had just arrived after finally waking up after a mission the previous day drained all their energies.

"WHO DARES OUTSHINE ME!" Black*Star yelled finally reaching the front of the crowd. When Maka's team reached the front they gaped in horror and aw at who stood before them: Ash.

"Ah, good day my former teammates or current teammates if you would allow, Kid? But I mean you first need to let me back into the DWMA." Ash said in a very bright demeanor. All of them were speechless but Maka was frowning as she kept a stale face.

"I will now explain how I feigned death and ended up here!" Ash began, "After my duel with the Huntsmaster I acted swiftly. I had stolen some charms from Medusa's old lab that gave another person the appearance of me. I gave the original Huntsmaster my appearance swapped our clothes and fled. Some one else had apparently become the new Huntsmaster that went on to kill Nightgale. Anyway, I was living in South America for a while until I found out about the second siege on the DWMA. That was when I moved out but when I got here the battle was already over."

"But why?" Kid asked him.

"I needed some time to clear my head and train in solitude. So I could be as powerful as I am now." Ash said. "Now back to my previous question, Kid, may I rejoin the DWMA?"

"No. You may not attend the DWMA as a student." Kid said. Everybody in the room stared at his harsh decision. "You will attend the DWMA as a teacher while also still being apart of our team."

"An odd way to accept me but nonetheless; thank you Death the Kid." Ash graciously said.

"Well that's what I would suggest, but you need to report to my father." Kid said. Ash left to find the Death room but upon entering was tackled by Spirit.

"Spirit! Get off!" Ash yelled. Spirit stared into Ash's eyes with rage.

"It's ok Spirit," Lord Death said in his goofy voice, "Let him go." Spirit got off Ash and then went to stand by Lord Death. "I know what you did Ash, and I can't say if I approve or disapprove. But at any rate what do you think I should do, Ash?"

"Well your son said to make me a teacher but still have me be on his team." Ash said.

"Absolutely not." Lord Death said gravely. "But you will start your normal classes tomorrow and report to your team leader Scythe Meister Maka whenever a mission may be assigned." Ash smiled as he left the Death Room knowing that returning to the DWMA was the right choice.


End file.
